Conveyor systems may comprise a conveyor belt. Many different kinds of articles may be placed on such a belt, e.g. bulk material, discrete products, continuous webs of material. These articles may be placed on the belt, generally near a first end of the belt and may be moved in a conveying direction. At an opposite end of such a belt, the articles may be manipulated further. Such manipulation may comprise the article being picked up or dropped off for further processing. Such further processing may include treatment of the articles, manufacturing processes, sorting and selecting processes, and many others.